


Bullet With Butterfly Wings

by Aiyana4969



Series: Coming undone series [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sanctuary for None parts 1&2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyana4969/pseuds/Aiyana4969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part 2 of 2 in the Coming Undone series.  This is a follow up to that fic and behind the scenes of SFN 1&2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again don't own or Tesla would be mine!

…

Bullet with Butterfly Wings

Chapter 1

The meeting with Richard had not gone well. Helen had demanded he meet her in person in an attempt to dissuade him from dropping her as a client. The move proved fruitless.

Nikola had departed leaving a heavy feeling in her heart. She didn't want to admit it but she missed him. Work on her secret plans, and throwing Will off her trail kept her insanely busy. But, the few hours she took per evening to either sleep or unwind, she found herself longing for him.

Almost blessedly, all hell broke loose. Caleb wanted to form an alliance with her. Hallow Earth abnormals took up residence in the 5th ward. She had sent Will off to SCIU and found Nikola sitting in her office wallowing in wine and a dramatic depression only he could muster.

She had tried to reason with him, she really did. But, in the end, she didn't have time for this and she definitely did not want to hear about the hottie at SCIU. Even though she knew she had the keys to his immortal heart, it still made her fume to know that 'hottie what'.name.' was likely on the receiving end of some leering looks from the cool blue eyes of his. The thought actually made her blood boil and she had no time for such childish feelings.

….

…..

He heard the clicking of ridiculous heels, but right now he could almost care less. Being fired from SCIU wasn't all that upsetting. He never wanted to work for them anyway. No, the bastards stole his work. He had so many new inventions, marvelous, brilliant inventions! One would think that after 150 years of inventing, he would have learned his lesson by now. Work for no one but yourself, and never for the government!

"Thought I'd find you here." The British accent was as familiar to him as the taste of wine.

"Come to join me?" He mumbled sitting up to pull out the extra chair he had brought to the wine cellar. He didn't really think she would venture down here, but he had brought an extra regardless.

"Unfortunately I don't have the time." She said taking the proffered seat. "I need you to snap out of it too. I need your help Nikola."

Nikola didn't even hear her; he continued what had started as a mental tirade aloud. "When will I ever learn? I should have kept all my inventions at a separate location, my plans away from prying eyes, and my wine in close reach."

"Nikola!" Helen snapped, but he still continued his depressed ramblings, half of which she couldn't even make out. Sighing and rolling her eyes she grabbed his wine glass out of his hand and stood, taking a sip.

"Hey!" Nikola protested. He stood to recapture his glass but she had moved a few paces away. "Kick a man while he's down why don't you?" He stalked over to her but she only responded by taking another sip, closing her eyes and letting the liquid swirl in her mouth, savoring the rich and complex flavors.

The act caught Nikolas attention. 'God she's sexy when she enjoys a good wine.'

Helen swallowed and opened her eyes to find Nikola standing close, watching her intently.

Helen smirked. "Now that I have your attention…" "I need you to drink this and go help Henry." She handed him another glass which he brought to his nose and took a delicate whiff.

Nikola made a face. "I don't need that. The grape is the only thing that can cure my ills."

Helen just fixed him a pointed look. "Drink it Nikola. We all know you don't take your medication when you're in one of these moods."

"Oh by moods do you mean a mind numbing depression from having been screwed… again!"

Helen huffed. "Nikola if you don't drink it and go help Henry, your chances of getting screwed anytime soon are nil."

That got Nikola's attention. "Well, if you play the naughty nurse, I might be persuaded to give Wolfboy a lesson or two in electronic theory." He stepped ridiculously close to her. "But you're going to have to find a better way to get me to take my medicine than stealing my wine."

She wanted to argue that technically it was her wine but knew that would get her nowhere. Instead she slowly slid the glass from his hand, raised it seductively to her lips. Her eyes never left his for a moment, holding a mischievous gleam therein.

She let the liquid flow into her mouth and removed the glass. She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his and after a moment nudging them open. He readily agreed to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms snaked around his neck, both hands still holding glasses.

Their tongues caressed each others, swirling the liquid as they did. Helen pushed the majority of it into his mouth and he swallowed, breaking the kiss.

They looked at each other for a long moment before diving back in hungrily.

Nikola pulled their bodies flush and Helen dropped the glasses in favor or pulling him closer and threading her fingers through his spiky hair.

The sound of shattering glass broke them from their heated kiss.

Helen looked at him slightly sheepishly, "That stuff was vile anyway."

"How am I supposed to take my medicine now?" He purred as he leaned in to suckle at the great expanse of her neck.

Helen moaned. She was quickly losing focus and the resolve to tackle her many tasks that she had too little time for as it was.

"While I could think of a dozen or so ways…" she hissed and growled as he ghosted over his mark. "There's more upstairs."

Helen couldn't help but rake her nails across his scalp and down the back of his neck before peeling him off of her.

They were both panting, eyes glazed with unbridled need. Nikola just shot her a cocky grin. "Helen, I must admit. That is the most effective psycho therapy I have ever received. I should be depressed more often." With that he pulled her to him for another searing kiss.

Helen couldn't help but oblige and kiss him back. He was after all, an amazing kisser. The ways he could turn her on with just his tongue were countless. Eventually though, she was able to once again break free from his grasp.

"Nikola, as much as I'd love a tryst in the wine cellar…" She had to shove him back once more as he had already dismissed what she was saying and continued suckling at her neck and running his hands over every part of her he could possibly find. "Nikola!" she couldn't help the giggle that escaped at the look of his adorable pout. "I need you to go upstairs and help Henry."

Nikola pulled a face. "But, it's so much nicer down here, plenty of wine; me, you and I'm sure I could find something to tie you up with." His voice was velvet and seductive. The tone nearly worked too. Nearly.

"Please." She pleaded. "Things are moving faster than I had planned on. It won't be much longer and my plan will have to be put into action."

Despite his overwhelming desire to take her right there in the wine cellar, he sobered up at the seriousness of her words.

"Time to fill me in?" He asked hopefully. And even though he had sobered up enough to have a serious conversation, it didn't mean he was willing to relinquish his hold on her just yet. He kept their bodies pressed very close together.

Helen sighed. "I can't risk anyone knowing." "If this is to go down the way it needs to, I can't say anything until it's over." Nikola's expression soured. "Ahhh, c'mon Nikola." She said in a cheery tone. "You're a genius, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about being left in the dark." He took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes. "I refuse to be mad about it though. For the second time in my long life, I am going to make a blind leap of faith and put my trust fully in you." He smiled almost sadly and rand a thumb over her cheek. "Since the first time I did that I ended up an immortal Vampire with enough time to woo you and make you mine…" he winked and Helen released a pent up breath she wasn't aware of holding. She had fully anticipated a heated argument. "I'll do whatever you ask." "But when all of... whatever this is, is over, I expect an explanation."

Helen smiled at him. "And you shall have it. Hell I'll even show you."

The lecherous glam came back to Nikolas eyes, "My dear Helen, I've already seen all of you. There's nothing left of you to hide."

Helen rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him, stopping millimeters away. "You insufferable Vampire. Whatever am I to do with you?" Before he could recite the ways, she cut him off with a kiss.

Pulling back she became serious yet again. "The first thing I need you to do is promise me." He looked at her quizzically. "Promise me that if I tell you to go, you will not hesitate." "I mean it. Take the catacombs to the north side of the Sanctuary. From there is a hatch in the floor. The tunnels down there are an elaborate maze, you could easily get lost. Pay attention to your surroundings and you'll know where to go." "If I can I'll meet you there." "But, if I haven't met you within 24 hours, go on without me."

"Helen." He didn't like where this was going or how it sounded.

"Just..." she was losing patience; it wasn't easy for her to think about either. "Promise me ok?"

His eyes bored into hers seeking answers, yet finding only more questions there. Finally he relented. "I promise, Ljubav." "But, if anything happens to you..."

"I know…" she said responding to his unvoiced concern.

She kissed him tenderly, pouring every ounce of affection she had for him into that kiss.

"Now off with you, we all have work to do."

Nikola rolled his eyes, "Yes dear..." he snarked as he turned to go.

All Helen could do was shake her head.

….

A/N: Yeah, writers block. I know where I want this to go and half of the scenes between here and there, but having a hard time connecting them…. Oh and yeah, again, no one shot *bangs head into a wall.*


	2. 2

…..

Bullet with Butterfly Wings Chapter 2:

Nikola stalked into her office looking for answers. He was onto her and he didn't like it. Not one bit!

"Well I finished the new power source to Henry's personal shield." He said as he started to pace in front of her desk. "But riddle me this. Why on Earth was it the first project you put me on when all hell is breaking loose in Looneyville?" He gave her a dangerous look.

She knew that look; he was onto her and didn't like the idea .ever. So she pointedly ignored the line of questioning. "Are you sure that it's running at maximum efficiency?"

"Heleeeen."

And there was the warning tone she was hoping to avoid. She just continued to look at him with her poker face and a look that she hoped said 'we're not going there.'

Nikola growled in frustration and leaned over her desk. "Of course it's operating at peak efficiency." "I have even doubled it from what Wolf boy had when I got here." "Since I assume it's for your protection, you're damn right I made sure it would withstand anything short of a nuclear blast. And if I had more time I'd find a way to make it impervious to even that!"

"Well, it should be perfect then." She said with a smile, hoping to abate his rising temper.

"Helen." His features were steely in their resolve, but his eyes were pleading. "Promise me you're not going to do anything stupid. That this suit is more of a precaution than a necessity."

"I'm sorry Nikola." She said with sadness in her eyes. "That's not something I can promise."

"Damn it Helen!" He yelled slamming a hand onto her desk causing her to jump slightly. "Let me in. Let me fight this fight for you!" At the sight of tears starting to well in her eyes he softened. "I can't walk this world without you. Even if the only reason I get to see you is because you are foiling my plans." He gave her a sad smile. "We're the last of the five, and I can't do it alone." "I always knew the others would grow old and die, but you and I, Helen. We're different. We always were. That's what made us inseparable even before the five." "We were meant to be in this world together, both of us." "I can withstand a lot more trauma than you can. And with that suit, I bet even a nuclear blast wouldn't kill me." "Please," he pleaded. "Let me do this for you."

"Nikola" she said in a sweet tone he hadn't heard since those early Oxford days. She reached up to cup the side of his face. "You always were a gentleman underneath it all when it came to me." "I'm so sorry we messed things up so much since the five." "But things happen for a reason, and I need to do this." "I need to disappear."

Nikola stiffened. Those were the exact words he used with her in 1943. He knew for the great Helen Magnus to disappear in this modern age, the act was highly dangerous and the potential for it to be a permanent disappearing act was great.

"Don't worry Nikola. When all of this over, we'll see each other again." She said reassuringly.

Nikola sighed deeply. "There's no talking you out of this is there?"

The look she gave him was all the answer he needed.

"Alright Helen, I trust you. But if think I'm waiting 60 years for a reunion, think again."

Helen smiled seductively. "Oh, I don't think I can wait that long."

She saw the fire of passion reignite in his eyes as she used the hand that cupped his face to guide him down for a passionate kiss full of promise.

They both had changed. No longer were they the dreamers of their youth when the two were scandalously inseparable. But he was no longer the demure type who found her way out of his league. Financial classes had little influence on who should and should not be together anymore. And she wasn't about to deny her heart based on her father's influence either. This would be a fresh start for them both, to reclaim their age old friendship and more.

..

Helen was the first to pull back. "There will be plenty time for...that later." She chuckled at the look of utter disappointment written all over his face.

"I know chemistry isn't your forte, But I have to be somewhere and the contents of this vile need to be examined." She pulled out a rather large vile filled with a blue liquid.

"What is it?" His scientific curiosity piqued.

"I don't know, some sort of bio weapon I imagine." "My old friend stole it from Caleb. I need to know what's in it."

"I told you he was a bastard, Caleb I mean." His attention still focused on the vile he was swirling around in his hands.

"Which I knew from the start. All part of the plan my dear."

He looked back at her with a wolfish grin at the endearment.

"Well, when all of this is said and done. You, lady, owe me." He unabashedly raked his eyes over her form. Oh, how she looked so incredibly delicious no matter what she wore… or didn't. "I'll be sure to think up an appropriate compensation."

Helen chuckled. "I'm sure you will." "Until then…" She pulled out one of the drawers to her desk and produced a dusty bottle of a hard to find vintage of wine. "This should be of some comfort."

He took the bottle whistling low. "It should indeed." "You know you're sexy when you think of me."

She laughed and stood. "If only you knew how often I thought of you."

He set the bottle and vile down on her desk and pulled her close, wrapping his arms gingerly around her waist. "Why don't you blow off whatever danger you're heading to and tell me over this bottle of red?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back to look at him. "I'd love to, but you've distracted me long enough, I need to get this done."

Sighing in mock resignation, he fisted her hair and pulled in for a rough kiss.

After a moment Helen growled and pulled back. "I hate it when you do that to me." She hissed.

"What?" Nikola said feigning innocence.

"You know very well what Mr. Tesla!" "You have found my weakness and I have yet to find yours."

He just gave her an incredulous look. "Really Helen. You've known my weakness since 1880 when you first batted those baby blues in my direction."

She just smiled and kissed him again. This time a short, sound kiss before breaking away and going for her gun. She slapped the clip into place, pulled the slide and set the safety before tucking it into the gun belt on her hip.

"I'll be back shortly." She pecked him quickly as she passed by and headed out the door, leaving a smiling Nikola watch her retreating form.

He picked up the bottle of red and smiled. They had shared this particular vintage before. The night before the source blood. The night she kissed him. The night she started to question her relationship with John. The night she told him she trusted no one else but him to inject her and begged him to be the one to do it.

If it hadn't been for the source blood turning him into a Vampire and him having to spend a couple of decades learning how to control it, things may have turned out differently.

No, this bottle would wait. They would share it together when all this was over.

Instead he went over to the table by the window and poured a belt of brandy into a glass. Taking the short stem of the glass gracefully between his fingers he went over and sat behind her desk. He smiled at the thought he was sitting in the seat of power. She would likely evict him of said seat if she saw him and he couldn't' help the devilish grin that seemed to overtake his whole visage at the thought of just what she would have to do to remove him from this spot, were she there.

He took the swallow of brandy before cringing and looking at the glass. 'What was I thinking? Brandy?' 'Really Nikola. You're losing it!' He sighed. 'I better stash this bottle of red, grab something more fitting and go figure out what that bastard created.'

He reluctantly resisted the urge to raid her computer for further information, grabbed the vile and bottle and left.

…..

A/N: short I know, but it's just a little interlude I wanted to address.


	3. 3

…

It took Nikola nearly 2 hours of getting lost in the underground labyrinth. But eventually he had heeded Helen's advice and paid attention to his surroundings. He found subtle differences in lighting, wiring and a sixth sense that seemed to lead him down the correct corridors as if he were being drawn down them against his will.

He found a door that looked much like a bulkhead on a ship and a security pad next to it. Nikola bent down to examine it. But as his face neared the panel a green laser shot out and scanned his eye. Words appeared on the screen, 'Not yet authorized. Try again later.'

"What?" he said aloud. It was slightly humorous, but he wondered just what was behind the door that he wasn't allowed to see, yet. He debated pulling the damn thing apart and overriding the security codes, he was sure it wouldn't take him more than a half hour at most, but maybe this is what Helen was going to show him when this was all said and done. He decided right then and there that he wanted to see it with her for the first time.

Nikola found an out of the way nook and stashed the bottle of red she had given him there.

"Soon, Ljubav." He said touching the door. He turned and sprinted back the way he came, now sure of where he was going.

…

Helen slid the drawer to her desk open revealing her two favorite handguns. She selected one then took a sad look around her office. This house, this Sanctuary had been her home for a century. She even remembered when Nikola had helped her convert everything from a gas lighting and heating system to electric. So proud was he that his current, alternating current, had proven the much more efficient method in bringing light to the world, accelerating it into a new age.

This house held so many memories, some not so fond, such as the loss of her daughter. But the good memories outweighed the bad by far and she could almost hear he daughter's giggles as the five year old version of Ashley ran through the halls being chased by Henry.

She pushed these feelings down and grabbed the clip that accompanied the gun and slapped it in place. She closed the drawer, took one last sad look around and headed down to Henry's lab where he and Nikola would be trying to shut the power off to the electric web holding the abnormals imprisoned within the fifth ward.

When she arrived at Henry's lab he was already on the phone with Will, Kate and the big guy were MIA but she pushed aside her worry, they were capable of looking after themselves.

"What about the energy field?" she asked Nikola.

He turned to look at her briefly, "Good to go."

She nodded then grabbed the phone from Henry. "Will I'm on my way. I'll see you there."

"Nice work, both of you." She said to the most important men in her life.

Helen started to leave but a "Wait, someone's at the front gate" from Henry stopped her momentarily. She continued to the front door to greet whatever disaster now lay before her.

What she did not expect to find was her old friend lying on the cobbled ground just outside the main gate. She feared him dead, but realized soon enough that he was feigning unconsciousness, though he likely wanted to slip into that sweet darkness given his multitude of injuries. If she could draw them away from him, he may have a chance to hobble to the nearest safe house where he had a chance of recovering. She had lost too many people, too many friends and loved ones in these pointless wars. Soon, all too soon, she would be rid of it. Possibly for eternity if things went sideways.

….

Nikola took a deep breath as she left Henry's lab. Shit was hitting the fan quickly. Too quickly and for the first time in about 140 years he was nervous and anxious. Not so much for himself, but for the woman he loved. He felt the same way right before he injected her with the source blood. Both times he was scared he was sending her to her death. But just as then, Helen was stubborn and there was no reasoning with her once she was dead set on a plan. They were a lot alike in that way, only she could never be talked out of it, not even by him. On the other hand, if she was staunchly against something he was doing, he'd drop it… just for her.

He watched her go with trepidation; he knew this was going to get ugly very quickly. 'Be safe my love.' He silently prayed, before returning back to the task at hand.

…..

"Henry! Nikola! We have guests!" her voice rang through the walkie. They heard a multitude of shots following her words.

Henry wanted to seal them off but Helen refused. She wanted to lure them into the main lab, 'bring them into the Sanctuary proper' as she put it.

Nikola looked to Henry shaking his head in disbelief. 'When will she realize she's not invincible?' His heart started to pound, he needed to focus, but it wasn't easy when he knew an army of super abnormals were after his Helen.

"All a very bad idea." Henry tried to reason.

"Just do it!" He voice responded.

Henry sighed and did what he was told.

Nikola shifted gears to take his mind off of Helen and the prospect of her getting injured or killed. He needed to take his frustrations out and he now had a new target, the intruders. They were splitting up, Caleb and two of his posse heading after Helen, the others taking alternate routes. He'd take it out on them and teach them a lesson for messing with the woman he loved. He decided to turn it into a pseudo game; he needed to distance himself from his emotions, not an easy task.

Henry grabbed a newer version of an energy weapon they often used.

"What, not going Au naturale? You disappoint me Henry."

Henry shrugged the comment of. He'd heard much worse form Nikola before. "I'll start conventional; I'll go HAP if I need to." It's not that he didn't prefer to go HAP; it just had the unfortunate side effect of leaving him in the nude. "What about you Guido, anything you need?"

"Just a target." Was his response before Vamping out? "Shall we?" He hissed. The power of the Vampire coursing through him, it was a rush. It was time to have a little fun, let the Vampire loose for a bit.

…..

As they made their way through the steel corridor they ran into two of Caleb's goons. "Ahhh, welcome" Nikola invited before engaging in the fight.

The Bastard was strong, stronger than most opponents he fought. But it was no match for his Vampiric strength and rage. He took his frustrations out on his opponent, throwing him against the wall and slicing his torso until he slumped and fell dead.

He looked over to see Henry in a partial transformation crushing the others windpipe. When he too dropped dead and he saw the raw glee in Henry's features as he shook off his transformation he couldn't help but compliment the kid. "Well done Henry."

"I'm going to go clear the last sector, you with me?" Henry asked.

Nikola shook off his own transformation before replying. "No, I'm going to the main lab and see if I can help Helen."

"Ok then, be careful."

Nikola just rolled his eyes and darted off.

….

Nikola found the main lab empty and a bad feeling twisted in his gut. Caleb was ruthless, heartless and strong. He had faith in Helen, but he couldn't help his possessive side from worrying incessantly about her.

He looked around and notice Sally's tank empty. He strolled around the room and noticed every habitat devoid of life. He walked back to the center of the lab, to the lone table there and noticed Henry's super suit resting on a mannequin nearby. He strolled over to it and ran fingers of the material and wiring.

Turning it on just to be sure, Nikola carefully inspected all points of potential weakness or failure. Once he was satisfied it was in proper working order he shut it off and walked back to the table. He grabbed a tablet and starting perusing through the data on it. Suddenly a programmed popped up on the screen of the computer on the table. The self destruct had been initiated, but on hold until a final code could be entered.

Nikola watched the screen in horror as the program flitted through various security procedures before abruptly stopping halfway through the final command sequence.

He furiously tapped at his own tablet bringing up the internal sensor system to track the movements of whoever was left in the house. Helen, her unique biosignurature, was on the move toward him rapidly, Caleb and his goons following at a much slower pace, no doubt confident they would catch her soon enough and end her.

….

Helen rounded the corner and entered into the lab.

He turned at the sound of her steps.

Helen!" he said in relief.

She was out of breath and had a slight limp along with looking a bit disheveled. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it but she seemed to be slowly recovering from her injuries before his very eyes.

Helen caught the look of worry in his eyes. "I'm fine, are they coming?" she asked cutting off his train of thought.

"Well I noticed all the residents are gone." It probably wasn't the time to confront her about her insane plan but he didn't care.

"Caleb!" she nearly shouted, refocusing Nikola to the task at hand. "Is he close?"

Nikola relented. "He's on his way and he's not alone."

"Where's Henry?" The last thing she needed was to blow up her Sanctuary with her son inside.

"He's securing the last sector."

'Good' she thought. It wasn't far from the safety point, an easy distance for Nikola to reach in a matter of seconds given his Vampiric speed. They should be fine.

She glanced once at the entrance to the lab hoping she had enough time to kiss her Vampire goodbye.

"Go, Nikola" she said closing the distance between them and pressing a kiss to his lips. It was more hurried and shorter than she would have liked but she didn't want him caught here when Caleb came, because if he was, she knew he wouldn't leave her side and she couldn't risk him.

She pulled back, thumbing his tie and pleading with him in her expression. "Go, quickly."

He hesitated, but her eyes begged him. He never could refuse those steel blue eyes. He reluctantly turned and walked the few paces to the back exit. He looked at her, hoping to God she knew just how much she meant to him. The way her look mirrored his, he knew how much they meant to each other. After 140 years it had come down to this, a silent declaration of heart and soul.

The steel slid between them and Helen's expression turned to one of sadness and regret.

…..

Caleb showed quickly though, and she realized that she had spent the time she should have been finishing the self destruct sequence saying goodbye. She dashed to a tablet and started typing furiously.

Quickly the two flanking Caleb were dead. The next second she was flying through the air from a harsh uppercut that would have killed a normal human. Now more than ever she realized just how right Nikola was, she was part Vampire and among her gifts was an ability to withstand a hell of a lot more than a normal human. She wished now that she was a full blood, or at least half blood like Nikola. Being able to regenerate in a matter of seconds from just about any injury would be a blessing.

Helen slithered backwards and grabbed her tablet setting the self destruct as her first priority. Even if she had to blow herself to hell with him, he would not win.

Luckily the realization that she was about to blow up her home distracted Caleb enough for her to enter another command sending a drill through his chest and lifting his body away from her.

Helen dashed to Henry's suit turning it on. She grabbed it off the mannequin and got it around one arm before risking a glance and the countdown hoping she had enough time to get a decent distance way from the main blast, the lab she currently occupied.

"Bloody Hell!" she said as she realized that with 4 seconds to go she wasn't getting out of this one.

Adrenalin coursed through her system and her eyes turned an inky black as she slipped her other arm in.

In an instant time stood still. Everything around her turned an eerie orange as her lab was swallowed up by the blast. A sphere of pure energy surrounded her holding back the flames and the concussive force of the explosion.

She tried to move, tried to push her bubble through the hell surrounding her but she was met with incredible resistance all around her.

As the main shockwave dissipated from the area she was able to run to the charred and twisting remnants of metal that outlined the entrance that Nikola had exited only moments before.

She made it several feet down the tunnel before the shield around her sputtered and fell, moments before a secondary blast launched her several yards further into the tunnel, along with several hundred pounds of debris.

….

Helen lay, her body broken and bruised, feeling the crushing weight of the rubble covering her. Her lungs burned with smoke, dirt, dust and chemicals from the inferno that raged just yards behind her.

Her vision swam and her eyes faded from black to blue before she felt the last of her breath rush from her body and she stilled. No more pain, no more responsibility, just peace.

…..

A/N: As a side note, I was watching Sanctuary with the commentaries on during my workout the other day and they were showing a clip of Helen being injected with the source blood. Damien Kindler said "And this is where Helen turns into a Vampire." Martin wood said "She does not turn into a Vampire." And DK said "Yes, just a little bit… riiiiiight, there! It was quick" MW "No she didn't" AT stayed silent thru the little squabble. So I figure I was onto something giving her diminished Vampiric abilities. Yay me ;oD


	4. Chapter 4

Henry and Nikola sat up staring in disbelief at the ruined tunnel before them.

"Mom," Henry whispered. He hadn't called her that since he was about 16, but in reality that's what she was to him, a mother.

For once, Nikola was silent; no witty comment, no sarcasm, not even rage, nothing. He sat there numb. Nikola had lost everyone in his long life, and took most in stride as the natural order of things; at least, everyone but Helen. She was his constant. As sure as he was that electrons flowed from one atom to another within a molecule creating an electric current, he was sure she would be there in this world for as long as he was.

After several long moments Nikola snapped out of it.

"Helen!" He yelled getting to his feet with sheer panic tainting his voice. He dashed to the doorway only to be met with debris. A giant twisted piece of steel blocked his path.

"Henry!" He yelled, "Help me move this!"

Henry didn't move a muscle; silent tears wound their way down his face as he mourned for yet another family member killed in an unknown war.

"Henry!" Nikola gain yelled as he tried to move the wreckage himself. "Henry!"

Furious at the lack of response he ran and picked a seated Henry off the floor by the throat and pinned him to the wall. "We have to help her, snap out of it!"

Henry choked down a sob as fresh tears spilled out from red rims over flushed cheeks. "She's gone Doc," he sobbed. "She's gone. No one could have survived that, not even with the suit."

Henry's form slumped accepting whatever fate may come from the enraged Vampire.

"No!" Nikola raged as his grip tightened on Henry's throat, his talons drawing blood.

"You're… not... the only... one... who loves her…" Henry choked out.

Nikola loosed his grasp slightly but kept Henry pressed firmly against the wall.

"You have no idea how I feel." Nikola barred his Vampiric teeth and hissed.

"I love her too. Just as much as you." Nikola scoffed but Henry continued, "Just in a different way. She was my mom."

Nikola's features softened slightly and he let him slide down the wall slowly before releasing his grip.

"Then help me find her, if only to give her the burial she deserves."

Henry merely nodded, not at all comfortable with the thought of finding bits and pieces of Helen all over the place, but, it was likely she had essentially evaporated with the blast. At any rate, he'd humor Nikola, at least it would take his mind off the pain he felt for her loss.

"Alright, let's find her."

Nikola nodded once before reentering the tunnel.

…

Henry and Nikola strained against the twisted metal but were barely able to move it.

"Ya know, your alter ego would be a lot more helpful right about now." Nikola snapped.

"Yeah, give me a sec." Henry said pulling off his shoes. When he started undoing his belt Nikola looked at him quizzically. "Going HAP tends to shred my clothes. I'd rather not have to walk around naked for God knows how long after."

"Right." Nikola said and turned around to 'survey' the twisted piece of metal. He didn't really want to see wolf boy in the nude and was again reminded of just how cool being a Vampire was, he could vamp with only some minor changes in appearance and none in size. Before he knew it a large hairy Henry with a snout stood next to him.

"Focus your efforts here." Nikola said pointing to a section of the twisted metal he believed could be a weak point. He vamped back out and aided in pushing.

Within seconds the metal creaked and groaned. One last dip into their reserves of super strength and the metal gave, folding in on itself and leaving enough of a passage for them to get thru.

Nikola didn't wait for Henry who was grabbing his pants before darting down the darkened hall.

…..

Heat grew and he could smell smoke as he rounded the bend. Ahead of him Nikola saw an eerie orange glow waft along with smoke and the sound of a crackling fire behind a mass of ruble.

Henry caught up with him just as he spotted an arm and a few familiar brown locks of hair spilling out from under the rubble.

"Helen!" Nikola shouted as he ran to where she lay. Her body was half buried in rubble but there were huge gaps in most places as pieces had wedged against each other as they fell. While there were a few bigger pieces lying directly on top of her, most of the rubble formed a protective cocoon around her body.

"Helen." Nikola said quietly and he pulled debris from around her body. He uncovered her enough to check her pulse and found none.

"Doc?" Henry enquired. Nikola pointedly ignored Henry's worried stare.

"Nikola." Henry tried again. "Is she alive?"

"Help me get this rubble off of her." Was Nikola's only reply. Nikola moved and starting pulling pieces off of her while Henry reached over and checked her pulse for himself.

"Ohhh… No…" Henry sobbed half collapsing on her lifeless body, veins on his neck and face bulging as he tried to fight back the tears leaking out of his eyes despite being clenched tightly closed. He expected to find nothing, blood smears at worse, but finding her entire lifeless body, lying there as if she were asleep was something he was unprepared for. The agony flashed over him in an instant, knotting his stomach until he felt as if he would vomit the entire organ up, along with the shards of his now crushed heart.

Nikola finished clearing the debris in silence. Once she was free of the ruble he pushed Henry away and silently picked her up and headed back the way he came, Henry followed along numbly.

…..

Nikola led them down a series of twists and turns, through the labyrinth he had discovered earlier that day. Once he was at the scanner he set Helen gently down and approached the scanner. As before it gave him a message telling him he was not yet authorized to enter.

"What is this place?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. Earlier Helen told me if anything went wrong to come here and if she was not here in 24hours to go on ahead without her, but I keep getting the same message as earlier, that I'm not yet authorized to enter. How about you try?"

Henry did as he was asked and received the same message. "Maybe it's tied to the self destruct? Maybe only after 24 hours will it allow anyone in."

"I know one person it'll let in, and it's about time she woke up." Nikola said as he lovingly brushed a few brown locks off of Helen's face.

"Doc, she's dead." Henry said somberly.

Nikola looked at him with that smirk he always got when he knew something the rest of them didn't.

"Nikola?" Henry asked suspiciously.

"She has source blood in her veins Henry. And there's a reason she is so long lived. I'm sure I would have been just like her if it wasn't for an accident in my lab a few weeks after she injected me with the source blood. I was electrocuted with nearly 25,000 volts of electricity. It is electricity that activated the source blood's full potential in me. It will for her too."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because she is a Vampire."

"The Doc is not a Vampire."

Nikolas face turned steely, already tired of the argument. "I assure you Heinrich, she is."

Henry shook his head. "If what you're saying is true, then it would have activated when Will defibrillated her aboard the sub. And she would have needed to electrocute you in Afina's cave."

"For one pup," Nikola sneered, "comparing a defibrillator to the voltage necessary is like comparing a firecracker to an atomic bomb. For two, Afina's blood was unadulterated. We created our own serum from the source blood the first time around after test showed that it may have some undesirable reactions, such as death. If I had untampered Vampire blood with me, it would be all she needs."

"Now you might want to move a ways away. The amount of electricity I'm about to produce could very well kill you. Plus I cannot guarantee that the first thing she does when she wakes will not be to feed on the first person she sees."

Henry's eyes went wide. He was pretty sure the Doc would not want to be turned into a blood thirsty Vampire, but at the moment, he didn't really care. Nikola may be able to save her, and that's all he really cared about. He moved to the nearest junction so he could watch Nikola in action but still be able to duck around the corner if necessary.

…

Nikola leaned down and whispered to Helen. "Sorry Ljubav, there is no other way."

Nikola cleared his thoughts of everything but one task, pulling as much electricity he could from within, from the power conduits around them, from every source he could feel. As the charge built up to a critical level within him, he gently pressed his lips to hers and let his control go allowing the charge to envelop them both. Mini bolts of lightning shot around them and formed what looked almost like and electrified web.

As soon as the charge dissipated Nikola sat back and slumped against the wall. A moment or two passed before Helen arched violently and sucked in a giant breath. She opened ink black eyes momentarily before her eyes closed once more and her body relaxed back to the cold floor beneath her.

Nikola just sat there exhausted as Henry rushed over and felt for a pulse, smiling when he found it. It was weak and slow but there!

After two hours Nikola was starting to recover but he needed his meds to fell one hundred percent. Helen's body was still on the floor, her chest rising slowly, too slowly for a normal person, but it was a comforting sight none the less.

"Why isn't she waking?" Henry asked.

"It can take time to heal depending on how severe the injuries are. Plus she was essentially dead already, I wasn't even sure if it would work. She'll just need time."

..

At the 24 hour mark since the explosion Nikola sighed and stood. "I think we should try the door again." He approached the scanner and this time the message read 'granted' and the door slid open. Nikola looked to Henry with a smug smile on his face. "I guess we should see where this leads. Behind that little nook is a bottle of red, grab it for me will ya." He said as he bent down to pick Helen up.

Henry rolled his eyes, go figure, the Vamp and his wine.

Nikola picked Helen up, but just as he was about to step over the threshold of the now open door, Helen grabbed his arm.

Startled he looked at her and watched her dark eyes fade to blue. "Helen!"

Henry nearly dropped the bottle of wine at the sight of Helen awake with black eyes. As they faded back to blue he relaxed.

Helen stared at Nikola for a long moment while new and exciting sensations coursed through her in a way that seemed wrong, yet oh so right. "Nikola, what have you done?" Helen breathed, her voice and breathing still a little ragged.

The light in Nikolas eyes was snuffed out at her words and his face fell into an expression that rivaled a scolded puppy, yet said nothing.

Helen's face turned ashen grey and her eyes darkened to black with blood red rims in frustration. The range of emotion sweeping through her and the heightened intensity rivaled that of when she was pregnant. Her emotions seemed to have a mind of their own, but now, just as then, she was able to take a deep breath and quell the severity of her emotions. Her face returned to color and her eyes waged a war between blue and black. Nikola couldn't help but look at her in wonder at the amount of control she already seemed to posses.

"I'm sorry…" Nikola said almost sheepishly before regaining a spark of defiance. "But I couldn't lose you. Is being a Vampire all that bad, considering the alternative is death?"

Helen's eyes finally cleared to blue and her expression softened. He was right, possibly. She still didn't like the idea even if she had yet to grow claw or feel the need to feed, she was sure it would come, just as it had for Nikola. "I suppose… If I can master your control, and don't lose any of myself along the way, then no."

Nikola still carried her in his arms and he kinda liked it that way. He lifted her a little higher and tentatively kissed her.

The hand the still clung to Nikola's arm moved to gently cup his face as she responded by pressing her lips a little firmer into his.

Nikola pulled back to see lust flooding Helen's eyes that were once again warring between blue and black as she fought to control her newfound nature. He smirked at her. "All emotions seem to be quite a bit more intense now don't they?"

Helen nodded then cleared her throat and regaining her control as she squirmed to be put down. He set her on surprisingly steady feet. "It explains a lot actually."

Nikola looked at her knowingly but said nothing.

Henry had all but been forgotten until he cleared his throat then spoke. "Nice to have you back Doc."

Helen reluctantly pulled away from Nikola, then upon seeing Henry's reddened face and tears of joy that threatened to spill over she briskly walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

Henry held on to her for dear life. "I thought you were dead." He sobbed. Helen could feel his tears finally fall and wet her hair.

Her earlier anger that Nikola had turned her into a Vampire, presumably for selfish reasons, melted completely away and was replaced by one of intense resolve. She still had people who needed her; she still had family to care for. And if she had inherited the same gifts as Nikola and was invulnerable as he, then she could ensure that she would have countless centuries still to protect them, guide them and watch over them. As much as she relished finally slipping into eternal peace, free of obligations and finally able to rest; she felt a renewed vigor and desire to live as long as possible and change the world for the better. She felt 25 again.

Despite still being held in Henry's tight grip, Helen looked over to Nikola and smiled, her expression silently conveying she forgave him and was grateful for the gift.

Nikola smiled back in relief.

..

Helen managed to pull back from Henry. She cupped the side of his face and kissed his forehead like she used to when he was a child. "I have something to show you two. Something I have been working on for the past 113 years. But one word of warning, no geeking out for at least 24 hours. I want to spend time with my family." She said pulling away and taking Nikola's hand.

Her boys just looked at her in confusion and she smiled brightly.

"Henry, grab that bottle of red. We'll enjoy it together this evening." Helen said tugging Nikola's hand to follow her.

She led them through a cave like tunnel before stepping out onto the grass of a meadow that stretched out before them for several acres before their eyes set sight on the most magnificent building complex they had ever seen.

Some sort of rail system twisted and arched in several directions in and around this proverbial city.

The look on Nikola's face alone was priceless as he gawked at the marvel before him. His eyes quickly spotted several familiar elements and memories flooded back to times his 'Mythical Muse' (as he started to refer to the woman who had clearly become a figment of his imagination, since the real Helen kept denying their encounters) had picked his brain and pressed him to come up with impossible designs that were light years ahead of anything practical such as wireless energy that he demonstrated to the world in 1891. Some of the things his muse shoed him, told him about or encouraged him to dream up seemed extra terrestrial at the time. He let this slip and headlines flew about the 'Crazy Nikola Tesla and his Visitors for outer space.'

"My God Helen!" Nikola exclaimed in wonder.

"Do you like it?" She drawled unable to keep a prideful smile from lighting up her entire face. He just looked at her in childlike wonder.

"Whoa Doc!" Henry cried. "It's like Praxis only a million times better!"

"The power requirements… the artificial climate..." Nikola started to ramble at the wonders and strolling off in the direction of the city, forgetting everything but the marvel in front of him until a familiar hand found his and pulled him back.

"No geeking out remember?" Helen chastised both her boys with a smirk. "I'll lose you two for days if not weeks in there. No poking around until I say." Nikola looked on the verge of argument. "No arguments, I just relocated 95% of my Sanctuary network, blew up my house, died…" She left the speech at that, preferring instead to give them both a pointed look.

She was right. She deserved some time.

"However, once you've had the tour, Nikola I want you working on a way to safely produce the amount of energy we require off grid. Right now large sections of the city don't even have power and fluctuations have been a problem. The new SHU is well contained, but the rest of the city has a lot of bugs to be worked out. I even had your plans and designs 'liberated' from SCIU." Nikola stood there grinning at her in wonder as she continued. "And since you are currently jobless, there is one here for you should you want it, as head of the Electrical and Mechanical Engineering department."

"I dunno, what's the pay?" His eyes danced with a playful light. Like she needed to pay him anything. Just letting her in on this was enough for him.

"Three squares a day, fresh suits and your own wine cellar."

Nikola beamed at her. "A woman after my own heart, throw in a do not disturb sign for your bedroom door and I'll take it."

Helen laughed. "Deal."

"And Henry," she said turning to address him. "You are the head of security and information systems. It's going to be quite a job with a Sanctuary this size, are you up for it?"

"Are you kidding me?" He was still gazing at the city in wonder. "Absolutely!"

"Well then," She tugged on Nikolas hand getting him to follow her. "Shall we begin?"

Nikola pulled her to him and kissed her soundly.

…

A/N: small epilogue to follow, then it's done! :oD


	5. Chapter 5

BWBW Epilogue  
…………  
After a quiet dinner and a shared bottle of wine between Helen, Nikola and Henry; Helen and Nikola spent the night, and the next 24 hours showing each other just how glad they were to be alive and how glad they were the other had made it out alive. Their rests in lovemaking never lasted more than an hour now that they both stamina far beyond that of mere mortals, and they relished in it again and again and again.

 

After they reluctantly left their room Nikola disappeared for two straight days as Helen knew he would. So lost was he in the wonders of her new Sanctuary and his lab, that he didn’t even realize he had been gone so long. Helen was fine with this, they were both still their own masters and had an eternity still to drive each other insane and make up for it. 

 

Helen also had work to do, much too much work and some experiments of her own. She had a newfound heritage to explore and she wanted to explore some of that on her own before getting Nikola’s help with what she had become. She wasn’t ashamed of it, she wasn’t upset about it, in fact it thrilled an exhilarated her. That in itself should probably worry her, but it didn’t. Maybe because she found that while yes, she was more Vampire than before, she still hadn’t inherited all the same gifts as Nikola. For one, she had much better control of her temper; two, try as she might she couldn’t’ fully Vamp, no nails, and only her two canine teeth ever sharpened much unlike the mouthful Nikola possessed when Vamped; and three and most importantly she felt no bloodlust, no innate need to feed. Nikola’s nutrient and plasma combo did wonders for her vitality especially the first few hours after her awakening, but she never felt the hunger Nikola had spent so many years battling.

 

………

It had now been two weeks since the destruction of her home. Will had found his way there and was currently coordinating with Kate on relocating the Hollow Earth Abnormals to the new Sanctuary.

 

Helen had gone on a Vampire fast, only consuming real food and not touching any of Nikola’s medicine or nutrient concoction. She found that while she now required a few hours per night of sleep, she was no worse for the wear.

..  
Helen sensed him long before he came barraging through her door. She rather liked these new heightened senses. For one, no one, not even Nikola could sneak up on her and for two it gave her reflexes and speed like she had never imagined.

“Hard at work as usual I see.” Nikola said as he strolled in through the door holding two wine glasses in his hand. 

Helens nostrils caught the scent of the crimson liquid contained in the glasses and it was not wine.

“Time to take your medicine dear.” He said strolling over to her desk and sitting on the corner of it before placing one of the glasses before her.

“Nikola, really. I’m fine. I don’t need it. Besides, that’s not just your medicine.”

Nikola smirked at her. “No, it’s not. But since you refuse to take the standard fare, I opted to find one of those Antelope I was telling you about. Trust me it’s as delectable as that Italian restaurant you were always so fond of.”

Helen made a bit of a face. “I highly doubt that. And it’s not that I ‘refuse to take my medicine’, it’s simply that I don’t need it.”

“Not even the slightest hint of blood lust, no desire to bite your protégé even just for being a pain in the ass?”

Helen bobbed her head a little to say she might have thought about it purely for being a pain in the ass. “No Nikola. I told you, I can’t Vamp like you. I know it took you a while to control it, but I’ve only been able to scare my staff with black eyes and ashen face, that’s it.”

Nikola looked down with a sour look on his face.

“You’re disappointed.” Helen stated in surprise. “Why?”

Nikola swirled the red liquid in his glass. “Just because… I had hoped that…”

“We’d be the same?” Helen inquired.

“Well yeah, kinda.” He looked at her with a slightly envious and guilty expression. “Plus, it seems as though you may have gotten all the perks without the drawbacks.”

“And you’re jealous.”

“Possibly. I don’t know. I’m kind of conflicted. I mean, it would be very nice to not be dependent on this anymore.” He said raising his glass to his nose allowing his eyes to darken at the smell of it. “It was the one perk of being devamped. But I kind of like the claws. They come in handy at the spur of the moment.” He said flashing a lecherous grin.

“Yes.” Helen glared at him. “Do do seem to take great pleasure in destroying my undergarments with them. At this rate I’ll be going commando by the end of the week.”

Nikola’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Helen rolled her eyes. “Insufferable Vampire.”

“As are you.”

“Touché.”

Nikola’s voice took on a worried tone. “There’s still one thing that worries me.”

“And what’s that?”

“That you may not be as invulnerable as me, or even half as invulnerable as we think. What if a bullet can still kill you?” He had looked back down, avoiding her gaze as he confessed his fears. He was getting better, but still far from comfortable about expressing his vulnerabilities.

Helen opened a drawer to her desk and pulled out a knife. She stood and sat on the corner of her desk facing Nikola.

“I want to show you something.” She said.

Nikola looked up and eyed the knife hoping he hadn’t said the wrong thing and hoping that if he did, whatever injury she was about to give would instantly heal, he didn’t want any missing appendages.

She held the glistening blade to her own hand and sliced it deep wincing at the pain. She took her lunch napkin from the tray still on her desk and held it to the wound for a few moments applying staunch pressure. When she removed the cloth her wound looked days old, like it was trying to knit itself back together. After a few further moments he realized he could watch the healing process if he paid close attention, it was happening slowly compared to that of a normal Vampire or even half, but it was healing none the less.

 

“I can’t heal like you, but I can heal, better than almost anyone. I’m pretty sure I’m quite hard to kill. It just may take me longer to recover than you.” She picked up the glass Nikola had brought her. “However,” she said with a grin, then a near grimace as she brought the cup to her lips. She still did not like the idea of drinking blood what. So. Ever. But still, she could help the surge of excitement that seems almost primal as the first bit touched her tongue. Within seconds she had drained the glass. Her eyes were pitch black as she set the glass down.

Nikola was so enraptured and aroused with watching his beloved drink the blood he had brought her and they way it called forth her newfound Vampire nature that Helen had to hold her hand up in front of his eyes and wave it a bit before he focused on it as it rapidly knit back together.

“Interesting.” Nikola said not that interested at all. He was more enraptured with the beauty sitting before him with the stain of blood on her lips. If she had looked utterly kissable before, now… wow, now….

“Nikola!” Helen nearly had to yell to catch his attention.

“Sorry Ljubav.” His voice had taken on the multi-tonal quality of his Vampire nature. He cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders forcing the Vampire to retreat.

“I won’t have to sleep for days after that.” Helen mused. “It’s like I just downed a case of those energy drinks Ashley was so fond of.”

“Good.” Nikola said with a grin as he grabbed his own glass and downed it, sighing in content at the taste of its contents before looking back up into Helen’s now black eyes. “Because you’re going to need the energy.” He quickly grabbed her around the waist with one hand and fisted her hair with the other as he pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss.

Nikola slid off the desk and came to stand between Helen’s legs as they continued to kiss reverently. Before it got too far out of hand he picked her up and held her as she straddled him. He carried her like that to their room, ignoring anyone who may or may not have been in any of the halls at the time. 

It was another 24 hours before anyone saw them again, but lack of complete catastrophic failure, no one was going to interrupt two Vampires, and the couple didn’t even register the passage of time.  
Finis


End file.
